Sálvame
by Jenher
Summary: María es una chica que sufre de violencia desde la muerte de su madre, ademas del constante abuso y bullying de parte de sus compañeros de escuela. Pero como si aquel chico castaño y personalidad alegre fuera un milagro, llega para protegerla y salvarla de la oscuridad que la rodea. SPAMEX


**Sálvame**

* * *

" _Sálvame, por favor sálvame, de esta pesadilla "_

" _Haría lo que fuera por hacerlo, princesa"_

" _Sácame de aquí, haz que se detenga… Haz algo"_

 _''Lo que sea por ti, nena''_

 _(...)_

 _''Yo sé cómo puedo salvarte''_

'' _¿Cómo? Dime, por favor''_

'' _¿Confías en mí?''_

 _''Si, confío en ti''_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

¡PAAM!

Caí al suelo con una fuerza increíble, que me sorprendió que no me haya roto. Él se acercaba a mi, sentía sus pesadas pisadas chocar contra el suelo de madera. Respirando aceleradamente, moví un poco la cabeza para ver cómo él lanzaba contra mi estómago la botella de vidrio vacía de cerveza. El impacto causó en mí que me estremeciera, pero estaba contenta en un grado mínimo saber que los vidrios partidor y afilados no habían perforado mi piel, todo gracias a la chaqueta que traía puesta para calentar mi piel y protegerla del clima frío de invierno. El gruñó al ver que no me había sucedido nada con la botella. Vi sus ojos, estaba ebrio. Sus oscuros ojos estaban impregnados en sangre por el alcohol que tenía él en su sistema. Me pateó cruelmente las costillas, quitándome el aliento y haciéndome aullar por el dolor del impacto de su bota. El río, mientras caminaba hacía una silla. Se sentó en ella y me miró.

—Eres tan estúpida. Supongo que eso te enseñará a que debes lavar los platos antes de que yo llegue a casa.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, la sensación de tener a tus pulmones intentando recobrar el oxígeno perdido por el golpe era increíblemente dolorosa. Gimiendo, intenté ponerme de pie, pero de inmediato caí por el dolor de mi pecho. Fue ahí cuando supe que me había roto otra costilla más. Sacando fuerza mental y física, volví a intentarlo y me levanté, tambaleándome. Me afirmé de la mesa desgastada de madera para evitar caerme. Bajé la vista.

—Lo siento padre.

—Vete María, no te quiero ver aquí. Y si no sabes, no te has ganado tu comida esta noche.

Asentí, e ignorando el dolor de mis costillas, caminé hasta mi pequeña habitación. Me dejé caer en la cama, mientras buscaba bajo mi almohada una gasa elástica. Me la coloqué sobre mis costillas, apretando firmemente y evitando así más daño en mi interior. Yo debía de subir este tipo de abuso casi todos los días, pero no podía detenerlo, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Él era mi padre, y ahora todo por mantenerlo a salvo.

Su alcoholismo comenzó con la muerte de mi madre. Yo para ese entonces tenía 12 años, y no entendía por qué mi madre nos había abandonado de esa forma. Mi madre esa misma tarde había salido a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, un auto no alcanzó a frenar y terminó arrollándola y quitándole la vida. Papá cayó en un estado grave de depresión, y comenzó a tomar más de la cuenta cada noche. Mi primer golpe fue cuando tenía 15 años, me había tropezado y caído sobre la alfombra, y accidentalmente mi pie chocó contra la mesa que contenía una botella casi vacía de cerveza. Papá se enfureció conmigo y me golpeó tan fuerte el brazo que me lo fracturó. Supongo que le quedó gustando esa sensación de superioridad que sentía cuando me levantaba la mano, que siguió así cuando veía en mi cada pequeño error que cometía. Los daños a veces eran graves, por eso tomé clases de primer auxilio en mi escuela todo un mes. Allí aprendí y logré aprender a curar mis heridas yo sola, incluso fracturas de esta magnitud. Esta no sería la primera vez que mi padre, golpeándome, me rompía las costillas. Lo bueno es que estas se han curado bien, tan bien que casi ni se notaba que me las hubiera roto.

Suspirando entrecortadamente, apreté las vendas y me acosté en el incómodo y desgastado colchón que tenía. Papá no tenía dinero para comprar nuevos, ya que cuando ganaba dinero se iba a emborrachar de los mejores licores que existen, y de vez en cuando trae comida. Me cubrí hasta la cabeza con las finas y frías sábanas de algodón, y, tiritando de frío, me quedé dormida.

* * *

Los rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana sin cortinas o visillos, llegando justamente en mis ojos y logrando, así, que me despertara. Hoy era mi primer día de la secundaria luego de unas vacaciones pequeñas de invierno de dos semanas. Me levanté, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho, justo dónde papá me había roto la costilla. Gemí por lo bajo, para luego ignorar el dolor e ir a buscar algo de la única ropa que tenía y que aún me quedaba. Sobre una desgastada silla de madera, tenía mi ropa. Mi cuarto era muy pequeño, y con suerte allí entraba la cama en la que dormía, por lo que no podía darme el lujo de también poner algún armario o algún mueble, uno, porque no cabría, y otro, porque no teníamos dinero.

Saqué una remera color gris desteñido. Era vieja y ya estaba desgastada, pero no tenía algo más decente para ponerme. Me quité la blusa que ya me quedaba pequeña y que la usaba para dormir para ponerme la que había sacado. Seguido, saqué unos jeans gastados, lo bueno es que eran de mi madre y ella antes de que muriera me lo había regalado. No me quedaban cortos como la mayoría, era una ventaja. Busqué bajo la cama luego de colocármelos mis viejas zapatillas deportivas y me las coloqué. Cogí un polerón que había encontrado olvidado en la biblioteca pública. Ése día había ido allí para estudiar para un examen de Biología, y cuando salía de allí lo encontré. Le había dicho a la bibliotecaria que lo dejara allí con el resto de las cosas perdidas, pero ella me había dicho que me lo quedara yo. Así lo hice. Era tibio y suave por dentro, y además me quedaba muy grande.

Saqué mi bolso donde estaban mis libros y cuadernos que, trabajando a escondida, había podido comprar junto con uno o dos lápices. El bolso era viejo y feo, de un color café oscuro desgastado y con manchas de todo tipo, pero no me importaba mientras no estuviera en la secundaria.

Sabía que a esta hora mi padre ya había salido a trabajar, era martes, hoy le pagarían y me libraría de una noche sin golpes, ya que era obvio que saldría a emborracharse por allí. Bajé las escaleras, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando sentía puntadas en mis costillas. Salí de la pequeña casa de madera que había entre una pradera al lado del bosque y comencé mi caminata diaria. Me demoraba al menos una hora en llegar a la escuela, y otra hora para volver aquí. La Easton Warren quedaba lejos de donde yo vivía, pero aun así, era la más cerca que tenía. Caminar no me agotaba tanto, ya que ya estaba acostumbrada a estos caminos largos. Era las burlas y miradas que tenía que soportar a medida que iba llegando ya a la calle donde la EW estaba ubicada.

A mí, aparte de recibir golpes, insultos y maltratos en mi casa, también los sufro en la escuela. Y cada día parece ponerse peor.

Todo por Chiara Vargas. Ella es la chica popular de la secundaria (no conozco una que no la tenga) y junto con sus amigas, se divierten haciéndome la vida imposible. ¿Podrían creer si les digo que ella alguna vez había sido mi mejor amiga? Fue hace años, las dos teníamos 12 y, cuando le conté lo que le había ocurrido a mi madre, ella se había alejado de mi sin decir nada y comenzó a juntarse con las personas que dicen ser sus amigas. No sé qué fue lo que pasó, o que fue lo que hice para que ella se alejara de mí y comenzara a maltratarme física como psicológicamente. Y de todas las formas posibles.

Los minutos pasaban mientras yo caminaba por los caminos de tierra, rocas o pastizales. Este era mi atajo para así llegar más temprano, ya que si tomaba los caminos de concreto me demoraría más de una hora y eso provocaría que llegara tarde a clases.

A lo lejos pude ver la secundaria Easton Warren. Una construcción enorme, pintada por fuera de un color beige desgastado, con grandes áreas verdes y grandes zonas para juegos deportivos del equipo de la escuela. Caminé a pasos lentos, preparándome mentalmente para los insultos que recibiría al acercarme más allí.

Mientras avanzaba, lograba ver como las miradas de los grupos que se juntaban fuera del establecimiento para cuchichear antes de clases se posaban en mi. Si las miradas mataran… Me negué a mirarlos con temor.

Uno de los chicos que jugaba en el equipo de la escuela se acercó a mi a grandes zancadas, mientras miraba de reojo a sus amigos del mismo equipo y reía para él mismo. Alfred posó su mano sobre mis hombros, mientras me miraba y alzaba una ceja.

—Pero miren quien llegó. Pensé que no vendrías, rarita.

Rarita. Hace mucho que no me llamaban así, hace dos semanas que no escuchaba ese apodo.

—Aléjate de mí.

—Wow, parece que alguien se levantó de pie izquierdo esta mañana, ¿eh, gatita?

Me aparté de él con un empujón, para luego sentir unas manos en mis hombros. Suspiré exasperada, ¿hasta cuándo tendré que seguir soportando tantos abusos? El que se encontraba atrás de mi me quitó mi dañado bolso y comenzó a vaciarlo en el suelo, para luego tirarlo hacía un charco de lodo húmedo, creado por las regaderas automáticas.

— ¿Sabes rarita?

No respondí.

—Te hice una pregunta, tonta.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior, tan fuerte que estaba segura que me lo estaba rompiendo. Levanté la vista hacía él.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres estúpida.

La campana sonó. Alfred sonrió satisfecho y se fue con sus amigos mientras reían y entraban. Yo solo tomé mis libros, cuadernos y lápices y fui a ver el bolso. Estaba empapado y más sucio que antes, ya no lo podría llevar así. Bajé la mirada mientras suspiraba. Llegaría tarde a clases. Tomé bien el pesado material y, con la cabeza gacha, comencé a caminar hasta entrar e ir a mi casillero. Saqué la llave del bolsillo de mis jeans y lo abrí, seguido deposité los objetos dentro ordenadamente y lo cerré. ¿Qué daño me haría faltar a una clase? Guardé mis manos echas puños en el bolsillo del polerón y fui a los baños, mientras intentaba que la rabia e impotencia no se adueñaran de mí.

Al entrar, me llevé una no deseada sorpresa. Allí, frente al espejo y maquillándose, estaba Chiara, junto con sus amigas, Emily y Alicia. Las tres me miraron, pero vi como una sonrisa cínica se formaba en los labios de Chiara. Ella dejó el lápiz labial a un lado y me miró fijamente.

—Vaya, vaya. Miren quien se apareció al fin. Ya me empezaba a aburrir.

Me alejé, e intenté salir del baño antes de que me hicieran algo, pero no funcionó. Emily me había agarrado del brazo y empujado hacía dentro, mientras que Alicia aprovechaba de bloquear la salida. Provocó que tropezara y caí al suelo mojado y sucio.

—Levántate, tontita —me dijo entre risas Chiara.

Me levanté, no quería que se enfadara ya que eso lo haría peor. Bajé la cabeza.

—Me das pena, rarita. ¿Has visto tu ropa? ¡Pareces una vagabunda! Se que eres pobre, pero vamos, al menos roba algo, no lo sé.

Bajé la cabeza algo avergonzada. Ella tenía razón, parecía un asco. ''¡No! No dejes que tus palabras te manipulen'' Me agarró con fuerza una mejilla, yo solo la aparté con fuerza. Ella me lo devolvió con una bofetada muy fuerte y demasiado cerca de la cien, provocando que volteara mi cabeza hacía el lado contrario, gimiendo por el ardor que se formó en el lugar del impacto. Coloqué mis manos sobre mi ojo que ardía como nunca, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

—No vuelvas a poner las manos sobre mí, sucia. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí, sin moverme, mientras sentía como las tres abandonaban el baño.


End file.
